


Think I've Broken Something

by matimae



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Drug Dealing, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Drug Use, Whump, Whumptober 2020, compound fracture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matimae/pseuds/matimae
Summary: Matt is in a fight, and ends up with a heavily broken arm. Not a good day.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Think I've Broken Something

**Author's Note:**

> written for whumptober no.12 (broken bones, broken down)

Matt’s black boots hit the pavement as he ran towards the sound of the two people talking. He tilts his head to get a better angle of the voices.

“ _This should be enough to cover the rest of the payment...right?”_

So the deal was going down right now. Matt had been tracking down a certain drug dealer, who went by ‘Briggs’, who had an affinity for hurting young women. He’d been so caught up in Fisk and the Hand- that he hadn’t been making his usual rounds, and this man had been allowed to roam the streets for _far_ too long. Time for Matt to take things into his own hands.

He stepped out into the alleyway and flexed his fist into his palm. “Time for you to make your exit.” he nodded at the teen who was already shrinking away from the masked man, trying to hide his recent purchase.

Matt wasn’t here for him. He was here for Briggs.

The teen scampered away and Matt didn’t make a move to stop him. Just watched carefully to make sure Briggs didn’t have a chance to run. This man wasn’t leaving this alley a free man.

Matt wasn’t worried- it’s only one guy after all. He’d taken down armies of the Hand, one low life from the streets of Hell’s Kitchen didn’t phase him.

“Listen. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. But you need to turn yourself in.” Matt offered. If he could walk him into the station without a fight, all the better.

Briggs shook his head, his stringy hair falling in front of his eyes. “ _Hell no_! I’m not doing _shit_!”

So, it was gonna be like that.

The dealer lunged first and Matt sidestepped out of the way, hitting him in the back of his exposed knee. Briggs cried out in surprise as he fell to the ground.

This would be easy.

Briggs quickly got up to his feet again and this time he caught Matt off guard. Although he didn't look like much with his wiry frame, Briggs was faster then Matt gave him credit for. He flipped the vigilante onto his back and grabbed his arm, twisting in behind him, and with a sickening snap- it was broken.

Matt bit off a scream.

His chest contracted as he strained to breathe through the pain that was ripping through him.

His first thought was that he had let his father down. His Dad once told him that every opponent in the ring deserved his all- no fight was too little. Although looking back, Battlin' Jack Murdock hadn’t taken his own advice either very often. That was just Murdock men. But the guilt was still ever-present. 

He could hear Briggs cackling above him.

_Asshole_.

But really, if he decided to stick around and enjoy Matt’s pain instead of making a run for it then he really _was_ as stupid as he looked.

Matt spared a glance at his throbbing arm, only to be greeted with the white of his bone sticking out of his arm. Matt swallowed back some bile.

_Get your shit together Murdock!_

Briggs didn’t hesitate to kick him while he was down, probably breaking a couple of ribs while he was at it.

What’s a few more broken bones to add to the list?

No matter.

Because nothing could break his spirit. His body may be broken but he wasn’t down for the count, not just yet.

Matt pushed himself off the blood-stained pavement with his one good arm, his veins popping in his neck as he strained to get up.

“That all you got?” he said breathlessly, grimacing as the movements caused his ribs to inflame.

Briggs began to chuckle again, as if ‘what can this guy do now?’

His bone stung in the exposed air, blood dripping off into the alleyway ground, pooling around Matt’s feet.

He was determined. He was unafraid.

_He was the man without fear goddammit!_

“Hhraahh!” Matt screamed as he ran towards Briggs, jumping into the fight with all he got.

He jumped up and kicked the dealer in the chest, knocking him off balance. This time Matt wasn’t going to treat it lightly- with his newfound passion, and his limp hanging arm, he raged against the man, who really didn’t stand a chance.

Briggs rolled back on his heels and Matt didn’t waste a moment to step over him, grabbing his collar in his hand.

“You...have hurt...the _last person..._ in this city!” he spits, blood dripping from his chin.

Briggs's eyes went wide and Matt could smell his anxiety peak. He let go of the collar for a moment, before closing his fist and landing two succeeding blows to his head.

The drug dealer's head rolled back, and Matt could hear his heartbeat- unconscious. He would be fine. Wake up with a black eye, but fine nonetheless.

Weakly Matt stood over the man, trying to decide what to do.

He needed to call someone. That was for sure. The police first, to make sure they pick up Briggs, and then Claire. Or an ambulance. Foggy would know what to do…

Matt swallowed to relieve his dry mouth.

“ _9-1-1, what’s your emergency?”_

“There’s a drug deal going on, by 48th and 10th.”

“May I ask who's callin-”

Matt shut off the phone before giving any more information. When the police arrive, they’d find Briggs with his stash on him and a bunch of cash. Judging by his breathing rate he’d stay unconscious until they’d arrive so that just left…

Matt winced as he looked back down at his arm.

It didn’t look any better. No surprise. 

The vigilante started to leave the alley, didn’t want to be caught next to the guy after all. He was swaying in place and was certain that he’d fail a sober test. The pain was all-encompassing, it was messing up his other senses.

When normally he could navigate the streets of New York no problem, he found himself stumbling into the corners of alleys and sides of buildings as he tried to stay out of sight.

Yeah, he needed to call Foggy.

“Foggy? Hey, Hey. I- uh… I’m sort of in some trouble.” Matt thanked God he answered after only two rings.

_“What? Matt? Are you okay?”_   
  


“Yeah, I mean, I broke my arm pretty bad. I don’t really know where to go...”

Foggy could tell that Matt wasn’t all together and was already dropping what he was doing to come help. _“Matt- Matt, just listen to me. Okay? Tell me where you are. I’m coming to you.”_

Matt nodded. “Yeah, okay. I was at 48th and 10th. I don’t really know where I am now. I walked a few blocks I think,”

Foggy’s heart was caught in his throat. _“What do you mean you don’t know where you are? Can’t you… sense these things?”_

“I don’t know. I think it’s just because I’m off balance.”

_“Like your..chi?”_

“Sure.”

_And the fact I can barely think straight around the pain_ … Matt added in his head. 

…

It was a struggle to just put one boot in front of the other, he was trying to find a place to lay low until Foggy found him, but he was so, _so_ , tired.

“Matt,” Foggy gaped. “Holy shit.”

Matt looked up to see Foggy staring at the compound fracture, which reflected grotesquely in the yellow New York city street lights.

A light smile of relief brushed across Matt’s face. “Foggy. You’re here.”

“Yeah, I’m here buddy. And now we gotta get you something for that arm... You didn’t say it was something straight out of a horror movie!” Foggy grimaced.

“Claire is amazing but you’re gonna need a lot more than a single nurse if you want to use that arm again. Geeze… I’m surprised you can even stand there without any anesthetic or anything,”

“I’ve..I’ve had worse.”

It wasn’t a lie, he _has_ had worse, but it still hurt like hell if that’s what Foggy was asking.

“We can’t just walk into the hospital though?” Matt asked.

Foggy paused and thought about it for a second. “Well, sure we can! Matt- people break their arms every day! That’s not vigilante-specific injury. We just give ‘em a good story and you’re set.”

“So we...lie..? You sure about this?”

“It’s the only way, here though- we gotta get you out of your Daredevil suit before we can be making any kind of Hospital visit.”

Matt really lucked out in suck a good friend.

“Thanks, Foggy.”

…

Matt flexes his fingers in his cast, the mobility wasn’t great, but the fact he could keep the arm at all was a blessing he was still grateful for.

“Comfortable?” Foggy asked, entering in their office.

“Heh, not the worst actually. Might make my nights a little difficult though...” he joked as he knocked on the hard cast.

_Couldn’t beat up criminals like this…_

“Hey, Matt. New York City can survive 3 to 4 weeks for its signature ‘Devil’ to grow back it’s wing… You’re no good to them out there when you’re not at your best anyways.” Foggy added.

He was right, Matt knew he was right. Who knew he’d feel more broken down now, having to heal and rest, then when he was bloody and beaten in that alleyway.

Guess that was just his Murdock way.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! <3


End file.
